


Fill The Shell

by LostCauses (Anteros), seitsensarvi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seitsensarvi/pseuds/seitsensarvi
Summary: An impromptu co-authored tumblr ficlet written in the hiatus between chapter 85 and chapter 88 when Levi was no where to be seen....





	

**Where the _fuck_ is Levi?**

Not available currently, too busy crying himself to sleep in Erwin’s room, wrapped in the shroud of his fading scent.

One time, that becomes two, that becomes twenty he jolts awake with the urge of telling Erwin something, until it dawns on him, a matter of seconds, blood burning frozen. So he lies; still, silent, uncomprehending. How can it be? How can it be that night still follows day in a world without Erwin Smith in it? 

He tries to breathe and chokes on air and grief but he shouldn’t be able to breathe, at all. Shouldn’t hear the thunder of blood in his ears. It’s an anomaly that it still beats. He gave his heart, carved it out of his chest and gave it to Erwin, bare-handed, fierce. He’s pretty sure.

Now all that’s left is emptiness; a husk, a shell, a hollowness. And the burning purpose of his vow, the beacon that will guide him home.

It repeats in his head, a prayer, a plea, and Erwin’s graces a blessing he can’t fail. He’ll fight again and he’ll die again, he’ll leave the ashen earth without a single regret, to fill the shell with light again.


End file.
